The Idea That Changed Everything
by 0LikeABoss0
Summary: Ally is tired of Dallas not noticing her. Austin is tired of Chloe not noticing him. Austin thinks of a idea that might change everything. They fake-date so Dallas and Chloe get jealous. What happens when this idea makes them realizes their feelings...
1. Prologue

**Summary-Ally is tired of Dallas not noticing her. Austin is tired of Chloe not noticing him. Austin thinks of a idea that might change everything. They fake-date so Dallas and Chloe get jealous. What happens when this idea makes them realizes their feelings for each other...**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything besides the plot.**

Ally P.O.V.

I smiled as I wrote _Ally_ *_ Centineo_ a million times in my journal/song book and secretly watched Dallas, the super cute cell phone accessory guy I was writing about. My smile faded into a frowned when I saw that he was helping a customer who was a busty blonde 10X prettier than I was.

_I wish I had the guts to ask him out….or a butt like that blonde, preferably the first one._

I checked my watch. 2:27pm. I had 3 minutes until my break ended. I took my last sip of my orange soda and left for work.

Austin P.O.V.

_What does Chloe see in that dude? _

I frowned as I saw Chloe flirt with that cell phone accessory cart dude Ally had a crush on. Chloe was using her incredible hotness to impress him.

For what seemed like hours, I watched them. Chloe looked at every single accessory taking 10 minutes each on every one of them.

I checked my watch. It was 2:35pm. I had been watching them for 25 minutes. I felt ashamed of myself. _I'm Austin frickin' Moon. I don't watch girls flirt with guys. I watch girls watch me flirt with other girls._

"Hey dude, do you need something," said a voice. It was the cell phone dude. I realized I was staring daggers at him. I also realized Chloe was gone.

"Uhh no..…um.. later man," I mumbled. I put my hands in my pockets and walked to Sonic Boom. Might as well get some songwriting done.

**Authors notes-Sorry it was so short. I will update soon!**


	2. The Idea

**Avertzombie and Lynch is a parody of Abercrombie and Fitch**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything but the plot**

Ally P.O.V.

While I was helping customers find our collection of trumpets, Austin walked in with a depressed look. Not just an i-lost-a-game-high-score-look.

"Are you okay Austin? You're looking a little down," I whispered.

He nodded and mumbled "Yeah, well…actually…wait Ally you know who Chloe is right? She's 5'7, hot, blonde."

I shook my head disgusted by the way he described her. She sounded familiar though.

"She works at Avertzombie and Lynch," he tried again.

I remember that no good blonde flirting with my Dallas. "Ohhh her, yeah she's the one who was flirting with Dallas for half an hour," I angrily said.

"Well 26 minutes to be exact," He pointed.

I gave him a weird look wondering what he has been doing for the past hour.

"Don't ask," he said as if he was reading my mind.

"Okkayy, so what about her?" I asked not really caring about the answer. I know it wasn't like me to not listen to my friends but after what I saw, I don't even want to hear her name.

"Well it's about Chloe and Dallas and making them jealous," he replied. Now I was paying attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now suddenly really interested.

Austin P.O.V.

_I can't believe she didn't say stuff like "that's mean" or "jealousy is not an option' and stuff like that._

"This is a raw idea so hear me out okay?" I casually said.

She nodded.

"We should pretend to date in front of them so they get jealous," I choked out. I waited for her to say something but she was quiet so I went on. "We should stage romantic events in front of them but also make it not serious so if they wanted to go out with us, we dump each other and…..yeah that's it." The entire time I was staring at the floor waiting for her to say no.

"Okay," She replied after a few moments. I looked up. She had a complicated expression. Like she was thinking of something hard.

"But I will be the one to break up with you," she added and grinned.

"No, I'm breaking up with you first sweetie," I playfully informed. She blushed a shade of red.

"Not going to happen sweetie," She fired back with an angelic expression. She was still red. _She looks cute that way-WAIT did I just say that? It was probably the 15 pancakes I ate this morning._

**Authors Notes- I always make short stories. Sorry!**_  
><em>


End file.
